lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.21 Ein höheres Ziel
Ein höheres Ziel ist die 21. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Während die Nachricht von Boones Tod durch das Lager zieht, beschließt Shannon, das Gesetz in die eigene Hand zu nehmen und Locke, den sie für die Tragödie verantwortlich macht, zu jagen. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Sayids Zeit in Australien und was er dort gemacht hat. Inhalt Rückblende In Großbritannien thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid wird vom CIA "rekrutiert".]] Am Flughafen Heathrow wird Sayid mit Handschellen gefesselt in einen Verhörraum geführt. Dort stellen sich ihm die CIA-Agentin Melissa Cole und der ASIS-Agent Robbie Hewitt vor. Sie erzählen ihm, dass vor etwa einer Woche eine terroristische Gruppierung 300 Pfund Sprengstoff aus einer Militärbasis in der Nähe von Melbourne gestohlen hat. Eines der Mitglieder dieser Terrorzelle ist Essam Tasir, mit dem sich Sayid ein Zimmer geteilt hat, als er Student der Universität Kairo war. Wenn Sayid mithilfe dieser Freundschaft die Terrorzelle infiltriert, wird ihm vom CIA mitgeteilt, wo er Nadia finden kann. In Australien thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid in Essams Wohnung.]] In Australien betet Sayid in einer Moschee und beobachtet dabei Essam, der in der Reihe vor ihm ebenfalls betet. Gegen Ende des Gebets dreht er sich um und erkennt Sayid. Essam spricht ihn außerhalb der Moschee an und sie unterhalten sich über die alten Zeiten. Essam erzählt ihm, dass er seit einem Jahr in Sydney lebe und als Holzfäller arbeite. Sayid fragt ihn nach Zahraa, seiner Frau, und er erfährt, dass sie schon vor einiger Zeit durch eine Splitterbombe getötet wurde, während sie einkaufen war. Sayid spricht sein Beleid aus und Essam lädt ihn zu sich nach Hause ein. In Essams Apartment befinden sich Yusef und Haddad, die Videospiele spielen. Sayid wird vorgestellt und während die vier sich unterhalten, fällt ihm ein elektronisches Überwachungsgerät auf, dass im Rauchmelder versteckt ist. Er nimmt sich Haddads Zigarette und hält sie gegen den Rauchmelder. Als kein Alarm losgeht, öffnet er das Gerät und entfernt die Wanze. Essam erklärt, dass Sayid seine Kenntnisse aus seiner Zeit in der irakischen republikanischen Garde hat. Haddad sagt, dass es vielleicht das Schicksal war, dass Sayid zu ihnen gebracht hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid bittet die Agenten um Hilfe.]] Sayid und Essam spielen in einem Park Fußball. Durch das Hin und Her kommt das Gespräch auf die Pläne der Zelle. Haddad hat Sayid viele technische Fragen über Explosionsradien und über Transportmethoden für Sprengstoff gestellt, hat jedoch nie erwähnt, ob der Sprengstoff bereits beschafft wurde. Essam weiß nichts darüber, da ihm nur Informationen über seine Aufgabe gegeben wurden. Essam soll als Märtyrer bei einem Selbstmordattentat sterben, aber er hat Zweifel. Sayid leitet diese Informationen an die Agenten weiter und bittet sie, ihm zu helfen, Essam auszuschleusen. Dies wird abgelehnt, da die Zelle sonst misstrauisch werden und die Mission abbrechen würde, womit der Sprengstoff wieder unauffindbar wäre. Sie instruieren Sayid, Essam weiter davon zu überzeugen, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sayid will sich weigern, aber Agentin Cole droht ihm damit, dass der CIA dann Nadia als feindliche Kämpferin, die vorher schon bei Aufständen beteiligt war, festnehmen würde. Wenn Sayid sie wiedersehen will, muss er Essam überzeugen, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen. Sayid und Essam spazieren durch Sydney. Essam ist sehr verängstigt und will aussteigen, aber Sayid sagt ihm, er solle es für das höhere Ziel tun. Essam bezweifelt auch die guten Vorsätze eines solchen Attentats, woraufhin Sayid erwidert, er solle es für Zahraa tun. Jemand muss ihren Tod rächen. Damit schafft er es, Essams Willen zu festigen, sodass dieser sich entscheidet, die Mission auszuführen. Außerdem bittet er Sayid, ihn dabei zu begleiten. Im Falle von Essam hatte Haddad also recht - sie wurden vom Schicksal zusammengebracht. thumb|right|250px|Die Situation eskaliert. Als Sayid nachts das Apartment verlässt fährt ein Van vor. Haddad und Essam sagen ihm, dass die Zeit gekommen ist und er einsteigen soll. Sie fahren in ein Lagerhaus und Sayid und Essam steigen in einen Lastwagen voll C-4-Sprengstoff um. Haddad erteilt ihnen noch letzte Instruktionen und gibt Essam eine Pistole für den Fall, dass es Ärger gibt, bevor er verschwindet. Essam lässt den Motor an und Sayid sagt ihm, dass er aufhören soll. Er enthüllt seine Zusammenarbeit mit den Behören und bietet Essam einen Vorsprung von 10 Minuten, bevor er die Agenten kontaktiert. Essam ist wütend über den Betrug seines Freundes und hält ihm die Waffe an den Hals. Aber statt Sayid zu erschießen, wendet er die Waffe gegen sich selbst und begeht Selbstmord. Außerhalb des Lagerhauses wird Essams abgedeckter Körper weggeschafft. Agentin Cole erfüllt ihren Teil des Handels und sagt Sayid, dass Nadia in Kalifornien in der Stadt Irvine lebt. Sie gibt ihm etwas Geld und ein Ticket für ein Flugzeug nach Los Angeles, das in zwei Stunden abfliegt. Sayid ist neugierig und fragt, was mit der Leiche passiert. Er erfährt, dass sie eingeäschert wird, wenn niemand Anspruch darauf erhebt. Da dies in Gegensatz zu den muslimischen Traditionen steht, bittet Sayid darum, den Flug zu verschieben, damit er Anspruch erheben kann um eine angemessene Bestattung zu arrangieren. Die Agenten sind einverstanden und Sayid bucht am nächsten Tag Oceanic Flug 815. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Shannon trauert um Boone]] Sayid und Shannon sitzen bei Boones Leiche. Sayid fragt, ob er irgendetwas für sie tun kann. Er erinnert sie daran, dass Boone bis zum Ende mutig war. Er wollte nicht, dass Jack seine Antibiotika wegen ihm verbraucht und wollte auch nicht, dass sein Bein amputiert wird. Kate findet Jack, der aufgebracht durch den Dschungel läuft und Locke sucht. Er leidet unter Schlafmangel, ist geschwächt, weil er Blut für Boone gespendet hat, und wütend, weil er seine medizinische Behandlung auf Lockes Aussage, dass Boone von einem Felsen gestürzt ist, gestützt hat. Jack ist der Meinung, dass er Boone hätte retten können, wenn er von Anfang an korrekt informiert worden wäre und dass deswegen Locke aufgrund seiner Lügen Boones Mörder ist. Kate bittet ihn, zurück ins Lager zu kommen, weil die Gruppe einen Anführer braucht und weil er im Kreis läuft. thumb|right|250px|[[Locke taucht bei der Beerdigung auf]] Hurley und Jack tragen Boones sterbliche Überreste zur Begräbnisstätte, um die Beerdigung durchzuführen. Alle Überlebenden haben sich dazu versammelt und sind sehr niedergeschlagen. Jack fragt Shannon, ob sie ein paar Worte über ihren Bruder sagen will, aber sie kann nicht. Nach einer ausgeprägten Pause hält Sayid schließlich folgende Grabrede: „''Ich kannte Boone nicht besonders gut, und das finde ich wirklich schade. Wir waren 6 Tage hier, da starb eine Frau namens Joanna, sie ist ertrunken. Boone war als Erster im Wasser. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber ich erinnere mich an seinen Mut, und ich weiß, dass er vermisst wird.“ Kurz danach erscheint Locke, immer noch in Boones Blut getränkt. Er nimmt die Schuld an Boones Tod auf sich und versucht, die Umstände zu erklären; die Beechcraft im Baum, sein verletztes Bein, das Funkgerät, der Sturz des Flugzeugs, nahezu alles. Er bezeichnet Boone als Helden. Jack hat genug gehört und greift Locke an, wirft ihn zu Boden und schreit ihn an, dass er gelogen hat. Sawyer und Charlie schaffen es, Jack zurückzuziehen. Kurz danach kollabiert er aufgrund der schieren Erschöpfung. Nachdem sie ihn mit Wasser versorgt und wieder auf die Beine gebracht haben, wird Jack von Sayid, Kate und Sun zu seinem Zelt gebracht und beruhigt. Jack besteht darauf, dass Locke lügt und erzählt ihnen von Boones letzten Worten über die Luke, und dass Locke ihm verboten hätte, darüber zu reden. Schlussendlich schaffen sie es jedoch, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es für den einzigen Arzt auf der Insel im Augenblick wichtiger ist, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Jack ist nicht der Einzige, der dringend Ruhe braucht, und so versuchen Charlie und Sun auch die abgespannt wirkende Claire zu überzeugen, sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Sie hat Angst, dass ihrem Baby etwas widerfährt, wenn sie schläft. Charlie schafft es, sie zu überzeugen, indem er ihr schwört, dass er das Baby persönlich bewacht, bis sie wieder aufwacht. Shannon sitzt alleine am Strand und trauert. Locke nähert sich ihr vorsichtig und bietet ihr an, ihr Boones Besitztümer zu geben. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie mutig, aber auch sturköpfig Boone war. Locke erkennt Shannons Trauer und Zorn an, spricht ihr sein Beileid aus und bittet sie um Vergebung. Als er geht, beobachtet Shannon ihn und beginnt zu weinen. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid und Locke bei der Beechcraft]] In Sayids Zelt erinnert sie ihn daran, dass er ihr seine Hilfe angeboten hat. Die einzige Hilfe, die sie will, ist Rache an John Locke. Kate gibt Jack in seinem Zelt eine Schale mit einem Saft, die er zunächst ablehnt. Aber Kate besteht darauf, dass er austrinkt, um seinen Blutzucker auszugleichen. Jack will aufstehen und weiter nach Locke suchen, wird jedoch von Kate wieder zurückgedrängt. Sie weist ihn an, liegen zu bleiben, weil sie Schlaftabletten in den Saft gemischt hat. Als Jack versucht, diesen Umstand zu verarbeiten, fällt er in einen tiefen Schlaf. In den Höhlen versucht Locke, das Blut aus seinem Shirt zu waschen, als Sayid auftaucht. Er bittet Locke, ihn zu der Beechcraft zu führen, um nach funktionierenden Teilen des Funkgeräts zu suchen. Während sie zum Flugzeug gehen, wird Locke von Sayid mit Fragen sondiert. Locke fällt auf, dass er verhört wird und hat den Verdacht, dass es daran liegt, dass Jack ihn bei der Beerdigung vor allen anderen als Lügner bezeichnet hat. Sayid verneint dies nicht. Am Strand ist Charlie nicht in der Lage, das Schreien des Babys zu beenden und Hurley versucht, ihm zu helfen. Sie singen ihm ein Schlaflied und überprüfen seine Windel. Am Ende greift Hurley zu seiner Geheimwaffe und singt „I Got You (I Feel Good)“, jedoch ohne Erfolg. [[Bild:1x21-8.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"''Das zeigt deine Anpassungsfähigkeit."]] Beim abgestürzten Flugzeug untersucht Sayid das Wrack und bemerkt dabei auch das Heroin. Locke fragt ihn, warum er ihm nicht vertraut und Sayid sagt, dass es teilweise an der Waffe in Lockes Tasche liegt, die er geheim gehalten hat. Locke gibt ihm die Waffe und erzählt ihm, wo sie herkommt, aber für Sayid ist das kein Beweis des Vertrauens sondern nur ein Beweis, dass Locke sich anpasst. Daraufhin enthüllt er Sayid, dass er es war, der Sayid niedergeschlagen hat, als dieser das Signal mit dem Dreieckssystem orten wollte. Sayid nimmt die Waffe in die eine Hand und packt Lockes Kehle mit der anderen. Locke behauptet weiter, dass er nur die Gruppe schützen wollte, weil die Nachricht „Es hat sie getötet. Es hat sie alle getötet.“ lautete und dass es daher keine gute Idee war, das Signal zu lokalisieren. Sayid fragt ihn nach der Luke, woraufhin Locke ausweicht und sagt, dass das Flugzeug Luken an beiden Enden hat. Sayid kehrt zurück zum Strand und bittet Shannon, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Er erklärt ihr, dass er mit Locke gesprochen hat und zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass Boones Tod tatsächlich nur ein Unfall war. Shannon ist jedoch nicht zufrieden. Am Floß stellt Walt die Sicherheit des Floßes in Frage und Michael versucht, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Charlie kommt mit dem schreienden Baby vorbei, woraufhin Sawyer seine Abneigung darüber zum Ausdruck bringt. Bei dem Klang von Sawyers Stimme hört das Baby plötzlich auf zu schreien. Charlie fällt der Zusammenhang sofort auf und er beginnt, Sawyer zu folgen, weil dies anscheinend das einzige Mittel ist, um das Baby zu beruhigen. Jack wacht in seinem Zelt langsam auf, während Kate immer noch über ihn wacht. Sie hat im Essen gebracht, aber er traut ihr nicht. Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass der Schlüssel zu dem Halliburton Koffer nicht mehr da ist, den er um den Hals trug. Sayid bemerkt seine Aufregung und nähert sich, um zu sehen, was los ist. Jack vermutet, dass Locke den Schlüssel genommen hat, um an die Waffen zu kommen, aber Sayid glaubt, dass jemand anders dafür verantwortlich ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Shannon will Rache.]] Es fängt an zu regnen, als Shannon eine Waffe aus dem Koffer zieht. Sayid, Kate und Jack rennen im Regen durch den Dschungel. Sayid erreicht als erster die Lichtung, in der Shannon Locke konfrontiert. Alle versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie will nicht darauf hören. Sayid wirft sie genau in dem Moment zu Boden, als sie schießt. Locke fällt zu Boden, Shannon wird wütend und rennt weg, gefolgt von Kate. Jack sieht sich Lockes Kopf an, der von dem Schuss gestreift wurde, und geht angewidert davon, während Locke im Matsch sitzen bleibt. Charlie sitzt mit dem Baby in Sawyers Zelt, während dieser ein Automagazin liest. Sawyers Stimme scheint immer noch das Einzige zu sein, womit sich das Baby beruhigen lässt, was sich jedes Mal bestätigt, wenn Sawyer zu lesen aufhört. Claire kommt neugierig vorbei und setzt sich zu ihnen. Sayid beobachtet Shannon, die in sich gekehrt ist, aus der Entfernung, während Kate versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Sayid fragt, ob er nicht einen Fehler gemacht hat und dass es immer eine Wahl gibt. Locke sitzt am Feuer und reibt sich eine Salbe auf den Kopf. Sayid kommt zu ihm und Locke dankt ihm dafür, dass er sein Leben gerettet hat. Sayid erklärt, dass er es nur gemacht hat, weil er der Meinung ist, dass Locke ihre größte Hoffnung für das Überleben auf der Insel ist, aber dass er ihm nicht vergibt und ihm auch nicht traut. Er verlangt erneut, dass Locke ihm die Luke zeigt und Locke versucht wieder auszuweichen, doch dieses mal will Sayid keine weiteren Lügen akzeptieren. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Es entsteht scheinbar ein Kontinuitätsfehler dadurch, dass Shannon weiß, wo sich der Schlüssel des Koffers befindet und wozu er gut ist, während eigentlich nur Kate und Jack (der den Schlüssel um den Hals trägt) darüber Bescheid wissen. Erst in der Episode der 3. Staffel wird gezeigt, dass Kate die Information unabsichtlich ausgeplaudert hat, als sie die Maßnahmen zur Sicherung der Waffen gerechtfertigt hat. * Während Sayid und Essam Fußball spielen, ist das Sydney Opera House im Hintergrund zu sehen. Produktion * Alle Mitglieder des Casts kommen in dieser Episode vor. * Ian Somerhalder wird in den Credits aufgeführt. Er spielt Boones Leiche. * Die Episode sollte eigentlich „Sides“ („Seiten“) heißen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Auf dem Fenster eines Gebäudes, dass Sayid verlässt, steht die Nummer „815“. * Es wurden 300 Pfund C-4 gestohlen, was 150 kg entspricht. * Haddad und Yusef spielen die Singleplayer-Karte "Screams and Whispers" im 3D-Shooter „Half-Life“. Das Brecheisen funktioniert selbstverständlich auch bei den "Riesenkäfern" und nicht nur bei den Zombies. * Sayid spielt mit Essam Fußball. * Haddad sagt, dass Sayid vom Schicksal zu ihnen geführt wurde, Essam wiederholt dies später. * Als Sayid Locke nach der Wunde seiner Nierentransplantation fragt, sagt Locke, dass es eine Kriegswunde sei. * Sayid ist gezwungen, Essam zu täuschen und ihn zu einem Märtyrer zu machen. Kate hat Schlafmittel unter Jacks Fruchtsaft gemischt, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich auszuruhen. * Als Shannon die Waffe aus dem Koffer nimmt und auf Locke richtet, regnet es. * Essams Frau Zahraa kam bei einem Terroranschlag ums Leben. Am Ende der Episode begeht er Selbstmord. * Locke belügt Sayid über die Waffe, die er trägt und über die Luke. * Charlie nennt Aaron „Rübenkopf“. * Sayid und Essam treffen sich in einer Moschee. * Als Kate sagt, dass Sayid nicht zulassen konnte, dass Shannon Locke erschießt, sagt er: „Es bleibt immer eine Wahl.“ * Als Geste des Mitgefühls und eine Entschuldigung gibt Locke Shannon den Rucksack von Boone. Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Itsy Bitsy Spider“: Ein populärer Kinderreim, in dem es um die Abenteuer einer Spinne geht, die aus dem Abflussrohr einer Wasserrinne aufsteigt, absteigt und wieder erneut aufsteigt. Charlie singt diesen Reim Aaron vor. * „I Got You (I Feel Good)“: Ein erfolgreicher Song von , der 1965 veröffentlicht und zu einem seiner bekanntesten Songs wurde. * ' : Sie bildete den Kern des irakischen Militärs. Ursprünglich war sie als persönlicher Schutz für gedacht, aber später wurde sie zu einer großen Abteilung der Streitkräfte erweitert. * „Baby Huey“: Sawyer nennt Aaron „Baby Huey“. Baby Huey ist ein großes naives Entenküken, das der Charakter einer Zeichentrickserie der 1950er ist. * „ “: Sawyer nennt Charlie „Chucky“. Charles Lee Ray a.k.a. „Chucky“ ist Hauptbösewicht dieser Horrorfilmreihe. * „ '''“: Yusef spielt in seinem Apartment die Playstation 2-Version dieses bekannten First-Person-Shooters. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Auf der Insel versucht Sayid, Shannon davon abzubringen, Locke umzubringen, weil er praktische Motive hat (um Locke nicht zu verlieren). In Sydney hat er Essam aus privaten Gründen (um Nadia zu finden) davon überzeugt, einen Selbstmordanschlag zu verüben, bei dem hunderte unschuldige Menschen ums Leben kommen würden. ** Beide Aufgaben werden angeblich für „das höhere Ziel“ durchgeführt: In Sydney soll der Mord von unzähligen Unschuldigen verhindert werden; auf der Insel soll ein möglicher Mörder (Locke) erschossen werden. Jedoch sind in beiden Fällen die Parteien, die die Aufgaben in Gang gebracht haben, persönlich involviert, sodass sie das "höhere Ziel" nicht objektiv betrachten. * In der Vergangenheit hat Sayid das höhere Ziel seinem Freund Essam vorgezogen, was zu Sayids Bedauern im Selbstmord von Letzterem resultierte. Auf der Insel hat Sayid sich entschieden, nicht zuzulassen, dass Shannon Locke erschießt, und opfert (zumindest vorerst) seine Beziehung mit ihr, um den Mann zu retten, der alle Überlebenden retten könnte. Sayid kommentiert dies jedoch damit, dass er diese Entscheidung bedauern könnte. Vorahnungen * Nachdem sie es nicht geschafft hat, Jack davon zu überzeugen, sich auszuruhen, versetzt Kate einen Fruchtsaft mit Schlafmitteln. In überredet sie Sun, Jin zu vergiften, um dessen Platz auf dem Floß einzunehmen. In der Episode hat Kate ihren Ehemann betäubt, um ihn zu verlassen. * Während der Arbeiten an dem Floß stellt Walt Michael einige Fragen wie zum Beispiel „Was ist, wenn jemand stirbt?“ in Bezug auf den kürzlich verstorbenen Boone. Er fragt auch: „Was, wenn uns ein Hai angreift?“ In der Episode werden die Überlebenden nach der Zerstörung des Floßes von einem Hai angegriffen, der ein DHARMA Logo auf der Flosse hat. Querverweise * Sayid erwähnt in seiner Grabrede den Vorfall mit Joanna. * Sayid will nicht, dass Essams Leiche verbrannt wird, weil das im Gegensatz zu der muslimischen Tradition steht, weshalb er einen späteren Flug nehmen muss und einen Platz in Flug 815 erhält. In der Episode war er dagegen, die Leichen im Wrack zu verbrennen, weil dadurch die Wünsche und Religionen der Einzelnen nicht berücksichtigt werden. Zitate Shannon: Du hast gefragt, ob du was für mich tun könntest. Sayid: Alles. Shannon: John Locke hat meinen Bruder getötet. Kümmerst du dich bitte darum? da:The Greater Good en:The Greater Good es:The Greater Good fr:1x21 he:טובת הכלל it:Il bene superiore nl:The Greater Good pl:The Greater Good pt:The Greater Good ru:Лучшая участь Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1